We Went Wrong
by Pikawhore
Summary: Willow is evil. Buffy can't bring herself to face her former best friend. So the burden has been passed on to her White Knight. B/S, A/X, W/X angst, B/X hinting.


Title: We Went Wrong  
  
Author: Pikawhore  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns em. I just play with their minds.  
  
Spoilers: General Season 6 and some season 2.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Timeline: Season 6 finale. I have taken some liberties with the season 6 plot though.  
  
{} denotes thought  
  
  
  
"Typical, a warehouse," Xander muttered ruefully to no one in particular as he entered the dilapidated building, situated in one of the seedier areas of Sunnydale, through an open basement window. {After six years of setting up shop in one of these hell holes, you'd think that a big bad would have enough sense to rent a quaint two bed roomer with a view of the sea. Oh well, after I'm through with the place, it would be hard to get the deposit back from the landlord. }  
  
Xander laughed bitterly at the thought as he opened the black bag he had slung across his back. Inside the bag were what looked like square shaped packets with the words 'Danger - Explosives' written on them. As he started setting up the C-4 at strategically chosen weak spots of the building {Those demolition jobs came in handy after all}, only one thought crossed his mind:  
  
{Where did we go wrong?}  
  
It all started when the gang tried to bring Buffy back from the dead. Even though Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya thought they had brought Buffy back from a demon dimension, it was later revealed that Buffy was actually torn away from heaven. And the Buffy that was brought back was different. Sure, she still had the beautiful golden hair that put the sun to shame, those deep, hypnotizing green-blue eyes, and the strength to kick undead booty, but she wasn't they're Buffy. She was darker, more closed off and even resentful towards her friends. Plus, there was the small fact that she was in a 'relationship' with Spike. "Less relationship, more fuck buddies", Xander spat out. How she could find comfort in the arms of that monster, Xander could never comprehend. Anyway, the gang had been trying so hard to bring back the Real Buffy, they didn't notice another member of the Scooby gang slipping away from them.  
  
Willow.  
  
After performing the spell to bring Buffy back to life, Willow started to delve deeper into dark magicks. Without Giles around to control her, Willow became out of control. It got to the point where the darkness started to consume her. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Willow tried to eliminate "the root of Buffy's problems", Dawn. From that point there was no turning back.  
  
Exit Willow, enter the new big bad.  
  
Willow's betrayal had severe ramifications on the Scooby gang dynamic. Tara, heartbroken and guilty, left shortly after Willow turned to join Giles in England. And Buffy was pushed even deeper into the pit of despair. If dispatching Angelus had caused Buffy to run away, doing Willow in would probably kill her. Buffy never even once discussed the idea of having to take Willow out, to the point where the topic became a sort of pink elephant during Scooby meetings.  
  
The situation came to a head the night before when Willow conjured up a virtually invincible demon to do the 'wreck havoc on Sunnydale' thing. Even though the only way to get rid of the demon was to ' destroy it's summoner', Buffy would hear none of it, opting instead on bringing the whole gang on a suicide mission to face the demon. Xander decided not to join the group under the pretense that his services were not needed {For once, that excuse is useful}. The truth was, Xander knew what he had to do. Fast forward to the present. His friends were at this moment were in a fight they knew they could not win. So here he was, preparing to kill his best, and at one time only friend for the sake of his other friends. But could he do it? Could he kill his security blanket, his 'Willow-Pillow'?  
  
The fact that Willow had killed Anya tipped the scales in the 'kill Willow' direction.  
  
As the darkness in Willow grew, she started to develop an 'infatuation' for Xander. To get what she wanted, Willow had to remove the Anya-shaped obstacle in her way. And it turns out Willow's cruelty matched that of Angelus and Anyanka. Willow killed Anya in the most ironic and torturous way to Xander imaginable, taking her life on they're wedding day, right before Anya said 'I do'.  
  
Xander finally finished laying the last of the C-4. The explosives were rigged so they could be detonated via remote control. Xander opened the only door leading out of the basement and went up the flight of stairs which greeted him. The stairs lead into a huge hangar like room, with glowing computer screens providing the only source of light in the otherwise totally darkened room. Xander could make out a figure staring intently towards the biggest computer screen in the far side of the room.  
  
Xander instantly recognized the figure, even in the loose dark robe she was wearing. He spoke up, trying to hide the fear and sorrow in his voice. " You know, this isn't what I expected an all powerful witch's lair would look like. I'd at least expect to find a cauldron or even a magic mirror hanging around".  
  
" I told you before, Xander, us hip, happening wicca don't use cauldrons anymore. Stainless steel pots are so much lighter and easier to clean". The figure's voice chilled Xander to the marrow of his bone. It sounded so much like the girl he had known and loved for most of his life.  
  
"So the cavalries here to take out the big bad, eh, Xand?" Willow continued.  
  
"If by cavalry, you mean me, then..yeah."  
  
" You mean Buffy isn't here? Typical. The slayer does not have the strength to kill her best friend so she sends her white knight instead.", she taunted in a very un-Willowish way. Xander's eyes widened at the mention of the nickname Angelus had given him. He had never told anyone about his confrontation with Angel at the hospital. The fact that this was the second time someone had called him that hurt a lot, especially since Buffy was the only one who could not see his devotion to her.  
  
" Why do you waste your time helping the bitch, Xander? You know she wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot stake. Now I, on the other hand can see your potential. You have darkness in you, Xander. We're a lot alike, you and me. Join me, and together we could take over this town."  
  
At that point Xander would usually shoot off a Bonnie and Clyde reference, but he was to emotionally overwhelmed to crack jokes. " I'm sorry Willow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" For not noticing your problems earlier. For not doing anything to help you avoid all of. this. Until it was too late.", Xander muttered almost inaudibly as he reached behind his jacket and pulled out a pair of Berettas and pointed them at Willow.  
  
Willow chuckled, unimpressed. " I see someone finally grew a backbone. You're full of surprises aren't you Xand? But I know you can't kill me, you can't kill your Willow."  
  
Xander's eyes softened a second, before he suddenly spoke up. "Like you said, I'm full of surprises." Xander let go with a volley of bullets aimed straight for Willow's heart. And just like that, the battle was on.  
  
Willow's eyes became dark and lifeless as a force field came up around her, protecting her from the torrent of bullets Xander rained on her. Suddenly, Willow let loose with her own offence, firebolts flaming out of her hand which Xander barely escaped. A stray firebolt nicked his jacket's left sleeve. " Hey, that was my favourite jacket!".  
  
" I know, it was the one I got you two christmaseses ago." Xander rushed Willow, knocking her down on her back, but Willow nimbly flipped over, reversing they're positions. " I was never appreciated by you and Buffy. I brought her back to life and did I even get a thank you card? No! And you! I loved you!! But you never even tried to love me back!!"  
  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda.", Xander said as he kicked his legs out, catching Willow in the stomach. He scrambled to his feet, struggling to reload his guns. Willow suddenly floated up and glided coolly toward him. " Those toys cannot kill me boy!!"  
  
Xander waited until she was very close to him. " They might not, but they will sting like hell." He let go with everything he got, focusing on a specific part of Willow's force field. The first few shots did not penetrate her shield, but the incessant pounding of the bullets finally cracked her defenses, and one of the bullets finally got through and caught her in the leg. Willow grunted in pain and crumpled to the ground.  
  
Xander stared at her with fire in his eyes, debating inwardly whether he should kill her and be done with or not. " You took away the only person that I loved as much as I love you and Buffy. I was finally going to get the normal life I always wanted. Now look at me!! I'm about to kill my best friend!!"  
  
Willow smirked " You'll try, but you won't succeed." Her hand shot up faster than anything Xander had ever seen Buffy or Angel do, lightning bolts screaming out of her fingers. Xander screamed in agony as pain lanced through him, and he dropped his guns.  
  
Willow looked on mercilessly as her best friend writhed around on the floor in agony, a cold smirk on her face. {How does it feel, Xand?}, Willow asked telepathically.  
  
{Willow, please don't do this. We can still make the wrong things right. We all still love you. I love you.} Willow's eyes softened a little as the colour started to return to her eyes. But a moment later it was gone and her eyes became dead again.  
  
{No. It's too late for me. I'm sorry, Xander.} Willow increased the power of the lightning bolts. Xander, sensing that it was too late, used the last ounce of energy he had left to reach into his pocket and take out what looked like a remote control garage door opener. Willow eyes widened as she figured out what it was. {You wouldn't. You'll die too.}  
  
{What else do I have to live for anymore, Wills?}  
  
  
  
Buffy was having a hard time fighting this demon. What with it being invincible and all. She and Spike were leading the frontal attack while Amy and Dawn were chanting a weakening spell to lower the demon's defenses. Not that it was doing much good. The six handed, two headed demon was easily holding off Buffy and Spike's attacks. {If only Xander were here,} she thought. {If he hadn't been such a wuss, we might be having an easier time with Ugly}. The demon suddenly grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze tightly. She was defenseless.  
  
"Uh, Spike", Buffy managed in between gulps of breath. " A little help over here?"  
  
That's when Buffy noticed Spike sprawled out beneath the demon, blood seeping from his forehead. She was just about to loose consciousness when the demon's grip suddenly loosened and he turned to dust. Buffy landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Buffy looked towards Amy with a puzzled look. "What happened, Aims?"  
  
Amy scratched her head. "The only reason I can find is that someone 'destroyed it's." Before she could finish, a loud explosion was heard coming from the direction of the old abandoned warehouse. Somehow, Buffy knew in that instance what had happened and sprinted off toward the warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was in ruin. Dust was scattered everywhere as Buffy searched through rubble, trying to find any indication that her two best friends had survived. {Why was I so stupid? Xander would never have volunteered to be left out on a mission. I should have know he would try something stupid like this.} Buffy had to stop searching as she could not see through the tears she was shedding. By that time the rest of the gang had arrived. Dawn approached her sister cautiously. "There was no way anyone could have survived this, Buffy."  
  
"Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to play hero?"  
  
"He did all of this for us, Buffy. To make sure we live. He knew we couldn't win against that demon. And he was right."  
  
The ride to the Magic Box was quiet. Even Spike did not have anything smart of witty to say. Inside the Magic Box, Buffy found an envelope with her name written on it in Xander's scribbled handwriting. Inside the envelope was a note. Buffy read it and the tears started falling again, and she dropped the note. She replayed what was written on the note in her head again and again and she knew she had just lost everything and everyone in her life that was dear to her.  
  
We love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Xander. 


End file.
